


Observer and Observee

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [8]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: When work keeps Gil from joining Malcolm and JT on their vacation right away, JT suggests a way for him to still be involved.---Kinktober Day 8: Voyeurism
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Observer and Observee

It wasn’t something Malcolm ever thought about before. He’d grown up with the eyes of the city on him, first for his Milton heritage and then for the bloody stains his father left behind, and so the idea of being watched in such an intimate setting wasn’t appealing in the slightest. He liked his privacy. He liked not feeling the weighty sting of countless gazes on his shoulders. He liked putting on layer after layer of armor before he left the house and subjected himself to it all again. 

Watching didn’t do much for him, either. He enjoyed it, sure, but it didn’t make his legs tremble or his cock twitch any more than most things he tried. 

It didn’t matter much. Of all the partners he had in the past, none of them suggested it or showed the slightest bit of interest in it. He still went to bars and clubs where he could watch or be watched, but even then, he always followed his flings home or to a room in the back. 

Neither Gil nor JT brought it up — not in the beginning. No, all three of them were busy learning to navigate a dynamic none of them had much experience in, figuring out where the boundaries between Gil&Malcolm&JT and Lieutenant, Consultant, and Detective fell. They had to get to know each other as they were in their living space, when they were off duty and being themselves, and how they all would fit together. 

There were very few things set in stone in the bedroom then. They knew Gil and JT didn’t mind a few friendly touches now and then, but they weren’t attracted to each other. Malcolm was the bridge between them, and they had no problem sharing him even if it meant having their cocks sliding against each other’s as they fucked him dumb.

Malcolm was more than okay with this. He understood the kind of relationship they’d developed. They trusted each other in such a way that transcended most qualifiers. They had to in the job they were in, and the ease with which they moved around him, _in_ him together was proof enough of that. More than that, Malcolm trusted the both of them. Gil was an obvious choice there, someone he’d trusted for over a decade by the time he met JT. JT was less clear, but they warmed to each other in their own way, and after a year or so, they both knew the other had their back, no exceptions. 

It’s why Malcolm listens when JT suggests setting up the webcam for Gil.

Gil _should_ be with them. Last minute paperwork, something filed wrong or lost, needed to be done before they could go on their couple’s weekend, and, since it all needed his signature anyway, Gil told them to go ahead without him. He could have it all done and submitted personally by the morning. He’d still be with them for a good day and a half. 

Usually, he or JT having other obligations wasn’t a big deal. Malcolm didn’t need both of them all the time, and there weren’t any jealousy issues at this point.

It doesn’t mean Malcolm isn’t disappointed. Gil was the one pushing for a vacation, after all. Malcolm gladly would have let them fuck him into their own mattress for a night and then go back into work the next morning.

“We could give him a show,” JT says as Malcolm picks at his fries. 

Malcolm looks up at him, brow furrowing. “What?”

“Gil.” JT wipes his greasy fingers off on an already twisted napkin before taking a swig of his soda. “I can see you’re missing him, man, and if I know Gil, he’s missing you, too. Let’s give him a show.”

His lips part, a dismissal on the tip of his tongue, but nothing comes out. Malcolm bites his cheek and thinks. Considers. Neither Gil nor JT have watched the other fuck him before, surprisingly. Either they’re both there and helping pull him apart into delightfully relaxed pieces, or one of them is busy doing something else. He knows he’s not into being watched.

He _could_ be into Gil watching him with JT. And vice versa.

“Just think about it,” JT says casually. “The boss won’t be home until nine, at least.”

By eight, Malcolm makes his decision.

Gil smiles when he gets the text. He figured he would call one of them when he got back to their shared apartment, but a video chat is infinitely more appealing. It didn’t take long to regret telling them to go without him, even if he knows it was the right choice. There was no point in cutting all of their vacations short. 

He cracks open his laptop and clicks on the video invite. He expects to see the two of them at the table around Malcolm’s computer, probably in comfortable clothing, hopefully already enjoying the time away from the city.

The video opens up in the bedroom.

His breath catches.

Malcolm walks into frame, the rosy red blush on his cheekbones just barely visible on the screen. He’s nude. “Hey, Gil,” he says as he sits on the bed. 

“Hey, kid,” Gil chokes out. 

“JT suggested I give you a show.” His cock is just as red as his cheeks, already straining against his stomach. He clears his throat. “I can do this alone, or —”

“Together,” Gil says before he realizes what’s coming out of his mouth. “JT’s there?”

There’s a soft noise, maybe the door closing, before JT appears on screen in boxers and sits next to Malcolm. “Yeah, Boss.”

_Fuck_. Gil’s thought about it before, of course. He’s watched his detective fuck Malcolm’s face from his place at Malcolm’s ass. He’s been on the other side of that equation, too, and it always fed into his own arousal, the heat building up in his groin. Now, though. Now, the thought of them doing this _specifically for him_ makes him groan, his cock thickening in his slacks. 

“I told you, baby,” JT murmurs on the screen as he wraps an arm around Malcolm.

Gil wastes no time in yanking his zipper down, pulling himself through the fly of his own boxers. “I wanna see him take care of you, kid.”

His words send a visible shiver through Malcolm. He turns and kisses JT with desperation written across every inch of him. 

JT wrangles him down onto the bed easily. 

Gil wraps a hand around the base of his cock, closes his eyes for a moment. He knows how much Malcolm likes to be dragged around, to yield to strong arms and allow himself to be molded into whatever position they want him in. Although he can’t hear them, he also knows Malcolm is moaning into JT’s mouth now. He can practically feel the vibration against his own lips. 

Malcolm bucks up against JT, seeking the friction he needs. 

JT breaks the kiss and says something too quiet for the microphone to pick up. 

Together, the two of them shift until Malcolm’s laid on the bed long, his face and his cock front and center for Gil to see. JT settles behind him. He cups Malcolm’s jaw and guides him back into another rough kiss, while his other hand finds Malcolm’s cock. 

Gil hisses in a breath and slowly begins to stroke himself. He has to be careful if he wants this to last. 

And, _fuck_ , does he want this to last.

JT kicks off his boxers and leans back over the bed to reach the bedstand. There must be lube there, because he comes back with a glistening hand, which he uses to jack his cock a few times before lining up. 

Malcolm looks directly into the webcam as he’s filled. “ _Gil_.”

Gil swallows. “Tell me how he feels, kid.”

“Big,” Malcolm groans. “Thick.”

JT grips Malcolm’s leg and holds it up to give Gil a better view. He starts slow, his cock disappearing inch by inch as Malcolm pants. 

“Faster,” Malcolm begs.

“Go ahead,” Gil says lowly. 

The pace picks up. JT’s balls slap against Malcolm’s perineum. _Audibly_. 

Gil bites his cheek as he strokes himself. 

“I wish you were here,” Malcolm moans. “I want your cock in my mouth, Gil.”

Gil wishes his cock was in Malcolm’s mouth, too. “Give him something to suck on.”

JT fits his free arm under Malcolm’s head, cups his jaw, and slips a few fingers in. 

Malcolm squeezes his eyes shut as he sucks.

_Fuck_.

“He’s so fucking wet,” JT grunts, filling the silence in his stead. “Opens up so well for me. We could fuck him together if you were here.”

Thankfully, Gil can imagine just how that feels. The tight clench of Malcolm’s ass, the hot length of JT against him, the slide of them moving in tandem — he’s familiar enough with the sensations that remembering them is all too easy. He tightens his grip and groans. He’s not going to last much longer. “He loves it sloppy.”

“Fuck yeah,” JT says. He’s really snapping his hips now, and the clap of their bodies meeting is loud and clear through the connection. “You want my come?”

Malcolm’s mouth drops open. “Please,” he babbles. “JT, _Gil_.”

“Look at me, kid,” Gil demands, voice tight. His hand is working faster, his hips twitching. He can feel his orgasm building, and he’s barely holding it back.

As soon as Malcolm’s glazed eyes focus directly on the webcam again, Gil stripes his sweater white.

JT swears. His rhythm stutters, and then he’s pressing up against Malcolm as close as he can. 

Malcolm whines as he’s filled. He keens when JT’s hand wraps around him and pulls him over the edge. 

Sitting at the table still, Gil tries to catch his breath. His legs feel wobbly, his head light. He watches quietly as JT gets to his own shaking feet and cleans the two of them up. 

“Was that good?” Malcolm’s smile is part knowing, part exhausted.

Gil chuckles and brushes his hair back with a trembling hand. “I’ll see you two in the morning, kid. Night, JT.”

“Night, Boss,” JT says before cutting the connection.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
